This invention relates generally to the field of carpules, also known as ampoules, which are small, sealed containers, normally made of glass, containing a dose of liquid medicine, anesthesia or the like and which is to be injected by syringe into a patient. A typical carpule comprises a generally tubular, open-ended glass member having a synthetic polymer (e.g., silicone) or rubber plunger or piston inserted in one end. The opposite end of the tubular glass member is typically provided with a disc-shaped plug member, also known as a stopper, septum, diaphragm or seal, which is also composed of rubber or a synthetic polymer (e.g., silicone) and is retained on the tube by a crimped metal collar having an open center. It is also known to secure the plug to the tubular member using adhesives. To inject the liquid contained in the carpule into the patient, the carpule is placed into a syringe apparatus such that the rearward-facing sharpened cannula of an injection needle pierces the seal. A ram is then advanced against the plunger such that the liquid is forced from the carpule and out through the needle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carpule having a tubular body that is composed of a polymer rather than glass, and to provide a method of manufacturing such a carpule wherein the seal is secured to the tubular body in a novel manner.